(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cover for hard plastic helmets and hardhats and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a dome-shaped decorative helmet cover adapted for removable attachment to a ski helmet, a snowboard helmet, a skateboard helmet and other types of helmets. The helmet cover can provide a variety of unique designs, emblems, logos, school and team colors to an exterior appearance of the helmet.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,636 to Williams, a motorcycle helmet with a three-dimensional sculpture is illustrated. The sculpture is permanently attached to an outer surface of the helmet. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,934 to Pauley, Jr., a sports cap kit is described having a primary sports team symbol with an open mouth and a moveable jaw. A secondary sports team symbol is received inside the open mouth of the primary symbol for depicting the “chewing up” of an opposing team. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,167 to Johnson et al., a cap is disclosed with a plush animal attached thereto. The plush animal includes a strip of cloth having button holes for attaching the animal to the top of the cap. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,063 to Sullivan, a sports hat is illustrated with a three-dimensional sport team insignias. The sport team insignia is made of flexible foam and is attached to a crown of the sports hat.
None of the above mentioned prior art patents specifically disclose the unique features, structure and function of the subject decorative helmet cover.